I'll give you Anything, Anything
by justatragicgirl3
Summary: Takes place during season two. Rory gives into curiosity when she spends alone time with Jess. But will this time be interupted? Read


A/N: This story takes place during "There's the Rub," but it's definitely going to be different. I have another story called "Modern Love" so if you like this, make sure you check that out too! Thanks for reading! Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

My mom is out this weekend and I was going to have the house all to myself. That was the plan at least. A few hours ago I saw this night as an opportunity to have Indian food, do my laundry, watch a movie in silence, and maybe fall asleep on the couch. Now I find myself at my kitchen table with Paris and Jess discussing literature. Not that I'm having a bad time, but this was definitely not supposed to happen. In all actuality I'm having far from a bad time, which I find very surprising especially because Paris is not known for her entertainment value. Then there's Jess, now I'm not surprised that he's fun to be around, I know that fact very well, but I would have thought that I'd be too wrapped up in the thought of how mad Dean would be if he found out I was hanging out with Jess to have fun. Especially since I refused to do anything with him tonight.

So there we were, talking, eating, and just having a decent time. Paris and I were defending poetry to Jess when Paris's cell phone rang out of the blue. She walked out of the room to answer it leaving Jess and me alone in an awkward silence. I shoved my burger in my mouth just to have an excuse not to talk. Jess looks down at his food and smirks. Why does he always smirk? What does he have to smirk about? Is it really _that_ obvious that I'm uncomfortable? Of course it is, he always knows how and when he's under my skin and it's very annoying. Then again, it can be rather funny at times.

Paris rushed back in the room to tell us that she has to leave. Her purse is picked up in a rush and I offer to help her gather her notes. While I'm getting her things together in the living room, I'm panicking. When she leaves, I'm going to be alone, with _Jess_! I had a rush of guilt fill my stomach like a small furry animal was burrowing itself in it. I walk Paris to the door and she thanks me rather politely, especially for Paris, for letting her stay over. I was about to close the door when she stopped me by asking me a question that sent my head into a frenzy.

"You know that he likes you don't you?" She asked with a sly smile on her face. I can only imagine that my eyes were bigger than two softballs.

"What? Jess? No he doesn't!" I was whispering so that Jess couldn't hear. Paris apparently caught on.

"Gilmore you are so in denial." What was giving Paris this idea?

"No I'm not, you're just crazy!" Paris's face glowed like it does when she realizes that she got the highest graded test in the class.

"You like him too!" Now I knew she was crazy, wasn't she? When she said that my stomach got a familiar feeling that was always associated with Jess…guilt. A feeling that goes hand-in-hand with the need to defend myself.

"No I don't! He annoys me! Well yes he has his good points but no I do not like him!" Paris just turned around and walked away! After accusing me of something so ridiculous she just walks away!

"I don't!" I called out to her.

When I turn around to head back into the kitchen Jess is standing in the archway to our kitchen, smirking of course. I can't help but smile at the devious look in his eyes. Had he heard what we were talking about?

"So I have to ask," he starts, "are you disappointed that you let me stay?" I didn't know how to answer that question without feeling even guiltier. Instead I just blushed and tried to get passed him so I could finish my food, but when I tried to walk passed him he put his hand on my shoulder, reluctantly sending a shiver down my spine.

"You didn't answer," he said quietly in my ear, furthering my blush from my cheeks down my neck. I sighed loudly before answering,

"No I'm not disappointed that you stayed." It was the truth. I was actually rather happy that I got to spend some time with him without my boyfriend there to breathe down my neck or running to my mother. As much as it hurt to admit, I actually really enjoyed his company.

"Good, shall we finish eating then?" He turned back to his seat at the table. I smiled and shook my head. It was amazing how fast he could move past uncomfortable situations. I took my place at the table and enjoyed the comfortable silence between us.

"That Paris is pretty interesting." Jess broke the silence.

"Yeah she has her many quirks," I agreed. I never thought that more than I did at this moment. Anyone who thought I liked Jess had to be a bit odd. "She has some issues with her parents, especially her dad." Jess nodded as he picked at his food.

"So tell me about your dad," Why the heck was he interested?

"What?" I asked, baffled by the bizarre request.

"Well I know about your mom but you two never mention your dad, I'm just curious."

"Well there isn't much to mention. He moves from place to place and doesn't really believe in a steady job. I don't really see him much, but he calls once a week."

"Do you get along with him?" What was with the interrogation?

"Yeah, when I see him, but he doesn't seem to have much of an interest in my mom or me. And if my mom and him get in a fight, he won't be around at all until they resolve it." He nodded and went back to his food. "So what about you, I don't know anything about your mom _or_ your dad." His expression changed from amusement to solemn almost instantly at the mention of his family.

"Huh," was his only response, quite typical.

"Don't close up now, I told you about my dad. It's your turn." His expression then turned to angry.

"What would you like to know? Well my mom, if you'd even call her that because the only experience she has as a mother is the actual giving birth part, she's quite the basket case. She doesn't believe in a steady job either, in fact she doesn't really believe in _any_ job. That is why I spent my childhood in about 15 different households; she would just move us into any of her boyfriend of the moment's apartment. Her boyfriends, you ask, well they were just dandy. Most of them were either drug addicts or alcoholics; some of them were even my mother's drug dealer too. Oh yes my mother had quite the list of addictions. Every time she'd break up with a boyfriend she would swear to me that she would stop, it was bullshit every time, because every time she'd find a new guy who encouraged the habit," he took a pause to take a breath. As he went on my eyes grew bigger and bigger. I knew that he had a hard family life but I didn't know how bad it actually was. I couldn't even fathom how terrible it must have been for him. I felt like I understood him as a person a million times better.

"Now my dad," he continued, "well the story is that a little bit after I was born, he told my mom that he was going out to get diapers. He left, never came back, and last we heard he's in California, but I've never seen or talked to him in my life" he stuck a forkful of food in his mouth and swallowed, "Is that everything you needed to know?" He looked at me in the eyes for the first time since he started talking and I saw a glimpse of vulnerability in his eyes for maybe a split second, but it was definitely there. He looked torn, angry, and maybe a bit hurt even. He put a couple of fries in his mouth. The only way I knew how to react was to get out of my seat and give him a hug. I wrapped my arms around him slowly and rested my head on his shoulder. He didn't move or really react to my embrace; all he did was lower his head a bit into my collarbone. We sat like that for who knows how long. It felt comfortable, warm. I felt tears threaten to come out as I felt an immense amount of sympathy for this bad boy in my arms. I slowly pulled away and sat back in my seat. After a moment of awkwardness he smirked again, a sign that he was okay.

"Cold fries really suck," he said disgustedly.

"Not as much as reheated ones," I laughed and even he managed to let out a small chuckle.

"So where's Dean tonight?" I slammed down my fork in frustration.

"My God why do you care?" I yelled.

"Aw don't take it out on the cutlery!" He whined.

"I hate that word," I snapped.

"Cutlery?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, leave me alone," I pouted.

"Wow I didn't know one could be so passionate about a word."

"You obviously don't know my mom that well."

"You still haven't answered my question," he mentioned after a pause.

"I don't know," I admitted. And sadly it wasn't a lie. I was alone in an empty house, with Jess and I had no clue where my boyfriend was.

"Huh," he smirked, again!

"Tonight was supposed to be an alone night. My mom is out of town, so I had a crazy idea that I could have the house to myself. Then Paris showed up and then you showed up. This was not my choice!" For some reason I was feeling very defensive.

"But you even said that you weren't disappointed," he pointed out. Why did have to make me sound like an idiot? He just kept staring at me with a smirk, what else, on his mouth. I stared back at him intensely like we were in a staring contest. If we were in a contest he won because when the phone rang randomly, I jumped. I got up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey I'm coming over!" It was Dean. Oh God.

"No! You can't!"

"Why not?" Because Jess was here!

"Because," I searched for an excuse, "Paris was over and we ate a ton of food and I don't feel good," that was a good one.

"Well then I can take care of you! What are good boyfriends for?" No! Why did he have to pull the good boyfriend card, yes I was aware how perfect he is and how rotten I was being.

"No really I'm a complete mess! And so is house!"

"I don't care, as long as your there that's all that matters!"

"Okay..." I was running out of excuses.

"I'll see you there!" Click. I looked at Jess who was laughing to himself, I had to get him to leave. I felt bad that I was hanging out with Jess and not Dean but I felt even worse for having to tell Jess to leave. Does that make me a bad girlfriend? Yes of course it does.

"Jess it's pretty late,"

"It's 7:45!" He said.

"Yeah but I have a lot of work to do," lying through my teeth.

"Was that Dean?" his face grew frustrated.

"Yes," I said with guilty tone.

"Huh," he said dropping his fork and glaring at me in the face. "Is he coming over?"

"Yes…"

"So you want me to leave, so you can pretend that I was never here so you and Dean can continue having the perfect relationship?" His tone was becoming harsh and judgmental. Who did he think he was to judge my relationship?

"We do not have a perfect relationship and I _know_ that! I just want to avoid as much conflict as possible!" I was not about to take his crap.

"So you do that by lying?" Jess retorted.

"Jess can you please leave?" I pleaded. Jess pondered my request only half a second before answering with,

"No I don't think I'm full yet!" Any bit of joy from the night we were having was gone from his face.

"Jess I'm asking you as a friend, will you please leave?" I was about to beg on all fours.

"Is that was you _really _want?" Good his face and tone were softening up.

"No," I answered honestly, "but I really want to avoid a fight with Dean." Jess looked away from me, shocked by my frankness I think.

"Okay." He stood up from his chair.

And that's when the doorbell rang.


End file.
